Thunderstorm Tempestade
by NandaSalvatore
Summary: E se os Cullens não conseguissem convencer os Volturi sobre Renesmee? E se tivesse havido uma guerra na clareira? Final alternativo para Amanhecer.
1. Amanhecer ptI

- Adeus, Jacob, meu irmão... meu filho. – Papai disse a Jake, que olhou rapidamente aos gigantescos lobos atrás de nós. Derrepente estávamos voando. As lágrimas passaram a escapar de meus olhos. Por quê? Para quê aquele clã de miseráveis quer acabar com minha família, com meus amigos, com minha felicidade? Eu sabia a resposta: por mim. Estrondos, uivos, gritos, grunhidos e diversos outros sons que eu não soubera identificar saiam da clareira atrás de nós.

- POR QUÊ? POR QUE ESTAMOS FUGINDO? VOLTE JAKE, VOLTE! MINHA FAMILIA ESTA MORRENDO Á POUCOS QUILOMETROS POR MINHA CAUSA. EU QUERO VOLTAR, QUERO MORRER COM ELES!!

Ele nada disse. Eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo tanto quanto eu. Seus irmãos também estavam lá, afinal.

Imagens invadiam minha mente. Mamãe, Papai, Tia Rose, Tio Emm, Vó Esme, Vô Carlisle, todas aquelas testemunhas que em pouco tempo se tornaram meus amigos, e por fim, em quem eu não queria pensar: Tia Alice e Tio Jazz.

Não os culpo por preservarem suas vidas, mas sim por deixarem com que eu ficasse viva.

Jake parou alguns quilômetros antes do aeroporto e voltou a sua forma humana. Pegamos um táxi, e durante todo o trajeto ele não me disse nada. Seus olhos estavam vazios. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto.

_O que aconteceu? Alguem ainda está vivo?_

Ele não respondeu. Ele iria me falar, e eu sabia como.

_Jacob Black! Por favor, me responda._

Ele bufou. Essa era definitivamente uma das melhores partes do imprinting.

- Da familia Quil, Paul, Leah e Seth. Quando Sam percebeu que estávamos perdendo ordenou aos outros para se salvarem. Aro _permitiu_ que Carlisle ficasse vivo. "Aos longos anos de amizade, Carlisle." foi o que ele disse. Desgraçado.

Antes mesmo de ele começar a falar as lágrimas já estavam jorrando de meus olhos. Eu odiava aquela parte meio-humana minha.

Ele afagou meu rosto.

- Eu sei que é triste. Mas os sanguessugas não ficaram com tanta vantagem. Eles perderam muito do lado deles, e o rastreador ja era. Sua mãe foi a heroina do dia, Nessie. Sem ela durariamos poucos segundos lá.

- Vamos voltar – eu disse, soluçando – encontrar Vovô, e – Ele me interrompeu.

- Seu avô sabe que estamos indo para o Rio. Ele vai nos encontrar lá, junto com os outros e os lobos. Agora durma, Nessie. Tudo vai ficar bem, meu anjo.

- Eles vão se arrepender disso. Eu vou mata-los. Um por um. Jane, Alec e, principalmente, Aro.

Jake ficou em silêncio. Compartilhávamos a mesma sede de vingança.


	2. Amanhecer ptII

O sol invadiu a janela do quarto. Jake estava ao lado, dormindo profundamente. Pensei em acordá-lo mas logo desisti. Foi uma longa noite para ele. Não sei se conseguiu dormir, acordei muitas vezes gritando, tendo pesadelos. Os Volturi eram a razão desses pesadelos.

Em meus pesadelos eles vinham vestidos com seus mantos pretos, atrás de Jake, que corria em círculos. Sem enxergar, ouvir ou ver nada, e no fundo da enorme fila de mantos negros estava Alec, sorrindo alegremente para o enorme lobo indefeso a sua frente.

E então eu acordei. Não queria saber o resto daquele pesadelo. Não consigo pensar em alguém machucando Jacob. Meu Jacob.

Levantei, e olhei pela janela. Estava um dia lindo lá fora. O sol era forte, logo na frente do hotel estava o mar. Estranho Jake ter escolhido um lugar desse para ficarmos.

- Nessie? Está acordada? – Jake perguntou, desconfiado.

- Infelizmente sim. – Preferia estar morta. Ou que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo, e que logo minha mãe me acordaria, e me acalmasse. Queria olhar para ela denovo.

Jake logo estava me abraçando, afagando meu cabelo.

- Quando Vovô chega? – Peguntei.

- Logo. Acho que antes do anoitecer.

- Os outros estão vindo também? Seth, Leah, Quil, Paul...

- Leah e Paul vêm com Carlisle. Quil precisa voltar, e Seth precisa acalmar Sue. Tanya e Kate estão vindo também. – Era estranho ouvir Jake dizendo o nome de algum vampiro de forma tranqüila, sem sentir raiva, nojo ou algo assim.

- Agora – Ele disse, interrompendo meus pensamentos – Por que não se arruma para irmos aproveitar o mar e o sol? Não acho que vamos poder fazer isso quando os outros chegarem.

- Jake, eu...

- Shhhh – Ele sussurrou, colocando o dedo levemente em meus lábios.

Sabia que não adiantaria nada discutir.

As pessoas nos observavam constantemente. Provavelmente para olhar o enorme homem moreno,lindo e forte me segurando. Eu entendia pouco do que falavam. Resultado de minhas muitas horas vagas com meu pai. Ele provavelmente sabia todas as línguas desse mundo, e me ensinou um pouco de Português, Francês e Italiano. Português era legal.

Jake falava um pouco de espanhol. Eu o ajudava quando ele tropeçava em algumas palavras. Era engraçado ouvi-lo falar em outra língua.

Quando o sol ficou um pouco mais fraco voltamos ao hotel. Carlisle estava no saguão com os outros.

- Vovô! – Eu gritei, as lágrimas fugindo de meus olhos. Escapei dos braços de Jake. E corri até meu avô, que me abraçou ternamente.

- Nessie! É bom ver que você está bem. – Carlisle disse. Ele olhou rapidamente para o Jake, que saiu com os outros quileutes.

_Estou bem? Como você pode pensar que estou bem, depois de toda minha família e amigos morrerem por minha culpa?_ – Se houvesse uma forma eu estaria berrando por pensamento. As lagrimas não paravam de jorrar.

- Ainda estamos aqui, pequena. Sei que vai ser difícil, mas precisamos superar. – Tanya disse, afagando meu cabelo e esboçando um sorriso que me parecia forçado.

- Eu vou superar. Vou superar a dor, e um dia eu vou mata-los. Vou vingar mamãe, papai e todos os outros. Eles vão pagar por isso.

- Shhhh. – Carlisle me interrompeu - Chega de pensar nisso. Sua mãe não iria gostar nada de ouvir o que você esta dizendo.

De fato ela não iria gostar. Respirei fundo. Lembrar de minha mãe doía. A saudade me corroia por dentro.

- Ei Nessie! – Carlisle me observou – Você crescer bastante desde a última vez que te vi.

- Você me viu anteontem, vovô. – Eu o lembrei.

Ele riu.

- Parece que você é perdida no tempo como sua mãe. Nessie, já faz uma semana desde o... incidente na clareira. – Uma semana? Como podem ter se passado uma semana se eu me lembro apenas de ter dormido?

- Jacob disse que você estava muito assustada. Disse para ele lhe dar algum remédio, mas ao que parece ele deu remédio _demais._

Isso era típico de Jake. Eu ri, imaginando Jake correndo de um lado para o outro enquanto eu estava desmaiada.

- Vovô, onde anda Tia Alice? O que eu quero dizer é que... depois de tudo o que aconteceu... vamos poder ficar juntos ou os Volturi vão acabar com o que resta de nossa família?

- Eles... _pararam_, depois que conseguiram Bella e Edward Disseram que vão em paz, e voltaram logo pra ver como você se comporta. – Ele bufou. – Isso é patético até para alguém como Aro. E sobre sua Tia Alice... Kate e Tanya foram tentar fazer com que Alice tenha uma visão, e saiba que vamos pesquisar mais sobre sua espécie.

Não tinha reparado que Tanya e Kate haviam se retirado.

- Onde Jake e os outros fo...

- Foram comprar as passagens. Vamos viajar, procurar mais sobre você, sobre o futuro...

O futuro. Era uma coisa que podia ocupar minha cabeça. Quando nossos amigos estavam hospedados em nossa casa em Forks, eles comentavam que do modo com que eu cresço eu provavelmente ia parecer uma velha com 15 anos de idade. Aquilo parecia razoável. Em poucos anos eu estaria ao lado de meu pai e minha mãe... No paraíso ou no inferno, eu não me importava. Desde que eles estivessem ao meu lado, me abraçando,e me dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem...

Naquela noite meu pesadelo estava estranho. Mais entranho do que o normal. Assustador seria a palavra mais correta. Agora a fila de mantos pretos tinha algumas adições. Mamãe, Papai, Tio Emm, Tia Rose, Vovó Esme, Zafrina, Benjamin, Maggie, Siobhan, Alistair, Charles... Todos com os olhos vermelhos. Com sorrisos estranhamente satisfeitos. Havia gritos no fundo. Pessoas gritavam "Não se aproxime!", "Fuja", ou coisas assim, enquanto Aro, Caius e Marcus gargalhavam, com os olhos brilhando ao olharem em minha direção... O que era aquilo?


	3. Amanhecer ptFINAL

Todo sonho ruim sempre acaba ao amanhecer. Sempre foi assim. Em contos, histórias, fábulas, e até mesmo na vida real. Por que meus pesadelos nunca acabam ao amanhecer? Por que parece que a cada dia tudo vai piorar? É como se estivesse jorrando água em uma pia entupida. Um dia a água transbordará, trazendo junto dela muitas lagrimas e infelicidade. Eu estou ciente disso, e espero a cada minuto que a água transborde de vez, para talvez me trouxer um pouco de paz.

**P.O.V Jacob**

Era pavorosamente deprimente ver Nessie daquela forma. Ela sempre ficava de canto, olhando o céu, as estrelas. Quando íamos caçar ela pouco prestava atenção em sua presa. Seu corpo estava ali, mas seus pensamentos em outro lugar. Quando eu ia abraçá-la, tentando reconforta-la, ela eventualmente, sem perceber, me mostrava o que estava pensando. Era sempre em sua mãe e seu pai. Nessie se sentia culpada pela morte deles e dos outros na clareira. Como ela podia ser tão idiota ao ponto de pensar assim? Qualquer um de nós faria de tudo para proteger a verdade, para proteger a ela. Já esperávamos que a verdade não fosse o suficiente para fazer aqueles malditos sanguessugas metidos a rei pararem. Malditos.

- Jacob? – A voz calma de Carlisle despertou-me de meus devaneios. – Creio que terei de visitar Volterra, mostrar o que descobrimos sobre a espécie de Nessie, Alice viu que Aro talvez planeje mandar alguém para nos visitar. Penso que seria melhor deixar ela longe deles. Ela pode não se controlar e... – Ele respirou fundo.

- Eu sei... Eu posso ficar com ela aqui. Mas não acha melhor se alguém for com você? Talvez Leah, ou Paul...

- Não, isso é uma coisa que devo fazer sozinho. Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe... Apenas tente faze-la feliz, faze-la... viver. – E ele sumiu. As palavras dele começaram a ecoar em minha cabeça. "Faze-la viver". Era o que eu mais queria, mas como?

A dor dela era minha dor. Vê-la assim, acabada, me corroia. Eu tentava disfarçar, rir, contar piadas, qualquer coisa para escutar aquele riso de fada. Mas o máximo que eu conseguia era um leve e forçado esboço de sorriso. Ela chorava, gritava toda noite enquanto dormia. Nunca comentava de seus pesadelos, mas eu sabia que eram sobre os Volturi. Nem mesmo Alice conseguia anima-la. Jasper conseguia faze-la _parecer _feliz. Apenas parecer, pois por dentro ela continuava a mesma criatura vazia e sem vida.

**P.O.V Renesmee**

_- Parabéns para você! Nesta data querida! – Eles gritavam, em coro._

_- Ah, para com isso, vai! –Resmunguei, fazendo biquinho._

_- Dá pra ficar um pouco feliz com seu aniversário? Você é igualzinha sua mãe – Tia Alice disse, e logo depois mostrou a língua para mamãe, que estava ao meu lado._

_Todos riram, em coro, novamente._

_- Hora dos presentes!! – Tia Rose disse, puxando a mão do Tio Emm, que escondia um embrulho atrás das costas. – Primeiro o nosso, é claro!_

_O embrulho era vermelho, com uma estampa de coração. Eu abri._

_- Uau! Um celular novo? Ah, obrigada Tia! – Eu disse, pulando nos braços frios de minha segunda mãe._

_- Como assim? E eu? - Emm disse, fingindo incredulidade._

_- Ah seu bobo, obrigada! – Ele abriu aquele sorriso de criança, me pegou no colo e me jogou no alto._

_- Tudo bem, agora o meu e de Carlisle – Vó Esme disse, me entregando um pequeno embrulho prata. _

_Dentro havia uma pulseira, brilhante. O nome de nossa família estava gravado nela. Esme adicionara Jake na pulseira, o que me fez gostar mais ainda._

_- É... maravilhoso. Vocês são os melhores avos do mundo! – Eu disse, abraçando-os._

_Charlie pigarreou. Os outros riram._

_- Vovô, seu bobo. Quando eu digo avos, você está automaticamente incluso, ok?_

_- Sei, sei. Agora abra o meu! – Charlie disse me entregando uma caixinha cor-de-rosa. – Não é nada caro ou extraordinário, mas é de coração, e significa muito pra mim._

_Dentro da meiga caixa cor-de-rosa estava o antigo distintivo de Charlie. Estava escrito "Chefe Swan"._

_- Não acredito! Vovô, você adora tanto este distintivo!!_

_- Sim meu amor, mas agora que me aposentei não tem mais sentido eu ficar com isso. Quero que guarde, para se lembrar do seu velho quando ele se for. – Ele disse, e riu._

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Agora é minha vez! – Alice disse, quicando em minha frente. – Vamos! Abra! – Ela empurrou uma caixa dourada e brilhante._

_- A caixa brilha mais que vampiro no sol. – Eu disse, rindo. Os outros também riram. Charlie fingiu não ouvir. "Apenas o essencial" ele murmurava para si mesmo, eventualmente._

_Abri o presente de Alice._

_- Uau, uma chave. Obrigada tia! – Ela ignorou a piada._

_- Agora que você tem oficialmente dezesseis anos, já pode dirigir. Parabéns, você acaba de ganhar seu próprio carro! – Ela bateu palmas, satisfeita._

_- Aaah. Muito, muito obrigada tia! Nem acredito que vou poder me livrar do banco duro e desconfortável da moto de Jake. – Nós rimos._

_- Por falar nisso... – Ele disse, se virando para mim. – Aqui está o meu presente._

_Seu presente não estava embalado. Ele correu para trás de mim e fechou um colar em meu pescoço. Era um pingente em forma de coração, escrito "Jake&Ness", atrás dele "Para Sempre". Fiquei com vontade de chorar, mas aquilo daria á Emmet muitas semanas de diversão com a minha cara._

_- Agora, finalmente o presente dos criadores – Papai disse, com sua voz doce – Aqui está, filha._

_- Minha bebê já é uma moça! – Mamãe disse, me abraçando. Se ela pudesse, aposto que estaria chorando agora._

_A caixa era preta. Estava escrito "Te Amo" em diversas línguas, repetidas vezes._

_Desamarrei a fita. Quando abri o presente, as pessoas na minha frente começaram a desaparecer. Mamãe, com seu sorriso lindo e sincero, foi se desfazendo, da cabeça aos pés. Tentei correr para alcançá-la, mas foi em vão. Quando minha mão conseguiu tocar o lugar em que ela estava, sua imagem sumiu de vez. Aconteceu o mesmo com os outros. Um por um. Papai, Alice, Esme, Rose, Emm, Jazz, Carlisle, Jake e até Charlie se foi. E então eu estava sozinha, no escuro. Eu queria gritar, mas minha voz não saia. Ou ninguém me ouvia? Eu ouvia gritos, risadas. Estrondos, explosões, grunhidos. Eu ouvia, novamente, o som da morte. Então eu sentei, tapei os ouvidos. Aguardei a minha vez._

- Nessie! Nessie! Já ta tudo bem, querida. Amanheceu. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Como em todas as manhãs, eu não consigo fazer nada a não ser chorar.

- Tá legal, basta! – Jake grunhiu, levantando da cama. – Não agüento mais te ver assim, Nessie. Não consigo. Você não sabe o quanto me dói te olhar chorar, te ver sofrer e não poder fazer nada. E o pior de tudo é que você faz isso sem motivo. Nessie! Presta bem atenção: - Ele agora segurava meus ombros, procurando meus olhos. – Pare com isso! Agora! O que axa que Bella e Edward pensariam se te vissem assim? Acabada, sofrendo. Axa que eles estão feliz em te ver assim? Axa que eles estão feliz em ver que fizeram tudo em vão? Te protegeram, morreram por você, pra você apenas viver esperando a morte? RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! CHEGA!


	4. Visitar ptI

Jake me deu muito que pensar. Mesmo depois de se desculpar inúmeras vezes pelo seu surto. Meus pais com certeza não estariam gostando do meu comportamento nos últimos dias. Ou já fizera meses? De qualquer forma, prometi a mim mesma que faria valer o sacrifício que meus pais e amigos fizeram a mim. Eles deram-me suas vidas, e eu estava apenas desperdiçando. Todo sacrifício teria sido em vão, no final das contas.

Para começar, decidi me olhar no espelho. Eu estava pálida, e tinha olheiras maiores do que as de qualquer vampiro em minha casa.

- Tia Alice? – Eu disse baixinho. Sabia que ela podia me escutar.

- Sim? – Ela me respondeu, cautelosa.

- Acha que pode me ajudar com... isso – Pedi, apontando para as manchas roxas em meu olho. – Isso – Agora eu apontava para o meu cabelo. – E, principalmente, com isso! – Fingi estar incrédula ao apontar para minhas roupas.

Alice com certeza não esperava por aquilo. Pude perceber várias expressões em seu lindo rosto pálido. Medo, confusão, surpresa, e finalmente felicidade.

- Ai! Nem acredito que você finalmente superou todo aquele mau. Sabe, te ver assim – ela apontou pra mim – me matava. Mas o que mais me mata é a culpa, pois sinto que tudo isso foi culpa minha. Desculpe-me Nessie. Desculpe-me por não chegar a tempo, me desculpe por todas as mortes, me desculpe por ter te deprimido, e...

Ela se desculpou por muitas coisas, por um longo tempo. Depois daquilo tudo finalmente partimos.

- E então Tia, como andam as coisas?

- Acho que não entendi sua pergunta. – Ela respondeu confusa.

- Ah, você sabe. O que aconteceu nos últimos tempos? Acho que estou meio perdida no tempo. Não só no tempo, mas em tudo. Onde estamos, afinal?

- Oh! Bem, faz apenas quatro meses desde o... episodio da clareira. Nós e nosso pequeno clã, se é que podemos chamar isso de clã, estamos atualmente morando em uma cidade próxima a Forks. O tempo daqui é bem parecido com Forks. Não que faça alguma diferença, afinal não estamos freqüentando escolas nem nada assim. Carlisle e eu voltamos de viagem a pouco tempo, fomos pesquisar sobre você, uma vez que eu não tenha conseguido nada em minha outra tentativa. Mas dessa vez viemos com respostas. Sabia que você não é única? Encontramos algumas meio vampiras no Brasil. Você já está quase alcançando a maturidade máxima. Agora você aparenta ter uns... 16 anos. Daqui á alguns meses você chega o estado final da sua evolução, e vai parar nos 19 para sempre.

- Uau. – Foi só o que eu consegui dize naquele momento. Eram muitas informações para eu absorver.

Logo chegamos ao shopping. Uma enorme placa vermelha anunciava, com uma letra elegante: "Blue Fall Mall".

- Então a cidade se chama Blue Fall?

- Sim. Nome esquesito, não é? Eu preferia ter procurado mais, mas Jake reclamou muito sobre você e Charlie, Quil e Claire... Sabe, a mente de Jake envelheceu muito. Ultimamente ele está tão rabugento, mal educado e insuportável. Não sei como você consegue passar o dia todo com ele. E ainda tem o fato de seu cheiro me causar repulsa. Ah, sabia que agora eu posso quase ver Jake? Carlisle acha que é algo como a convivência.

- Espera, antes você tinha dito algo sobre "não poder chamar nosso clã de clã". Por que isso?

- Acho que as pessoas não definem clã como um bando de lobisomens juntos com alguns vampiros. Agora, alem de eu e você, nosso clã conta com Jasper, Jake, Carlisle, Tanya, Kate, Leah, Paul e Quil. Seth, Claire, Sue e Bill estan sempre em casa também.

Eu havia me esquecido como Tia Alice era tagarela. Ela praticamente me contou os acontecimentos de cada dia desde que ela voltou.

Já havia escurecido, eu e Alice estávamos saindo do shopping quando ela parou. Ela deixou as sacolas caírem de suas mãos, e quando consegui olhar em seus olhos, eles estavam vazios. Eu sabia o que era. Alice teve uma visão.

- Tia? O que é? O que você viu?

Ela demorou um pouco. Olhou para mim e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não se apavore garota! Não é nada demais. Vem, precisamos ir pra casa. Temos visitas.

- E pra que tudo isso? – Perguntei, apontando para suas sacolas no chão. – Quando você tem visões normais você não perde o controle de suas mãos.

- Tudo isso. – Ela disse, pegando rapidamente as sacolas. – É porque eu vi Jake. Eu disse que ainda é difícil vê-lo. Parece que minha mente se recusa, então é complicado.

- Ah! – Eu disse, aliviada. Aquilo fazia sentido.

Então finalmente chegamos. Eu não sabia se era exatamente lá que morávamos, mas Alice parou na frente do portão. Era uma casa bonita. Linda, na verdade. Os muros e paredes de fora eram cobertos por trepadeiras, e em algumas partes aviam flores. Eu podia ouvir um pouco do que estava sendo discutido lá dentro.

- Desculpe, mas não podemos aceitar. Não podemos arriscar nossa família de novo. – Disse uma voz doce e calma. Claramente era de Carlisle.

- É, apesar de eu estar com uma vontade imensa de arrancar a cabeça daqueles malditos, uma por uma, eu não posso abandonar Nessie. – Uma voz rouca disse. Jake.

- Quem falou em deixar? Você pode levar a meio-humana também! Precisamos de vocês! – Uma voz aguda suplicou. Eu não conhecia aquela pessoa. – E além disso, você não pode tomar decisões pelo clã inteiro.

- Tudo bem – Disse Carlisle. – Vamos deixar com que Alice e Nessie façam sua escolha também. Nessie? Alice? Temos visitas esperando por vocês. – Vovô gritou, e depois bufou.


End file.
